


Too late....too soon?

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine has regrets





	Too late....too soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Note betaed. Open ending

  


Gwaine watched as Merlin and Arthur danced, lost in each other eyes. Their happiness was there for everyone to see. They were meant to be together like in the fairytales.

  


It didn’t really make it easier for Gwaine. Since Arthur and Merlin had announced their wedding six month earlier, Gwaine had thought about how everything had changed when he had met Arthur.

  


Before, Gwaine and Merlin had been best friend… Or perhaps even more than that. They were inseparables, spending most of their free time together. In the week, they were going to Gwaine’s flat, spending the night eating take-away and watching crappy films. More than once, Merlin had even stayed the night, falling asleep on the couch. He had ended by having some spare clothes and a toothbrush at Gwaine’s. During the week-end, they were going to Merlin’s home where he was often drawing when Gwaine played his guitar. It was there routine and their friends often mocked them and their old married couple life. 

  


And with the way Merlin’s smile lighted the room when they were together, his habit of falling asleep against Gwaine and touching him all the time, Gwaine had ended entertaining hopes that his feelings for Merlin were returned. 

  


Though, their friendship was so important, Gwaine never made the first step.

  


And now he was bitterly regretting it.

  


“Hum… Hi?”

  


The voice got Gwaine’s out of his thought. He looked and was face to… torso with a very tall guy who smiled timidly at him. 

  


“Oh sorry, did I startle you?”

  


“No, no, it’s alright.” Gwaine smiled and the man smiled back.

  


“It’s just… Everyone is dancing and you’re here alone so… I thought… as I’m alone, too.”

  


Gwaine chuckled, amused by the man’s uncertainty.

  


“Would you dance with me?” he finally asked.

  


It was Gwaine’s turn to hesitate. He didn’t know what that man really wanted but was he ready for what it could lead them to?

  


He looked back at Merlin and Arthur who were still dancing and smiling at each other, their happiness radiating.

  


“I’d be honored to.” Gwaine answered, taking the man arm and leading him to the dance floor. 

  


“I’m Percival.” the man said as he put his large hands on Gwaine’s hips in an assured move, surprisingly different from his earlier uncertainty. 

  


“Gwaine.”

  


It was probably too soon but Gwaine wasn't sure the right moment would come if he didn’t seize the opportunities… And he didn’t want to regret not having acted again. 


End file.
